


Children of Noctis

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Kinda Origin Story, Letters, My Muse Got Obsessed, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Time Skips, Yet Another OC(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: The shards from the lives of two Noctian siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275668) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder). 



> Thank you Wahl for encouraging me, helping me and also for letting me play with your headcanons about Noctis and its culture! <3  
> Hope you'll like it!

Dear sworn merchant Cunicio

It is my sad duty to inform you about the bad news regarding your brother Orion by merchant name Pipistrello.

Orion entered the Labyrinth, as is his right to do as a citizen of Noctis. Alas, many days and weeks passed, and he hasn’t yet come back. So, in the light of these events, the Council decided to declare Pipistrello dead.

Please accept our sincere condolences for your lost. And please come to Noctis whenever you’re ready to collect your brother’s assets.

                                                                                                                      Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cunicio - rabbit  
> Pipistrello - bat


	2. Chapter 2

What happened!? Words about your ‘little’ trip into the Labyrinth reached as soon as we docked our ‘sails. The letter was waiting for me there… When I saw Prince’s sigil, I knew something is horribly wrong. And when I read you haven’t come back…

You’re **so super lucky** the second letter came because if not, I would personally go there, find you in the darkness, pull you out of there and kill you myself! **DON’T** do this to me **EVER** again! Don’t make me think you’re dead… Please, fradelo. You’re my only family I have left.

But seriously, brother, what got into you to venture there? You always did a massive eye-roll whenever you saw or met someone who went there. Looked at them through fingers. Always was like: “I have better things to do.”. And how’s that Shaye let you go there?

I’m coming to Noctis soon. You’re better be there, Orion!

                                                                                                         With love, Goal

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

I’m sorry, Goal

Many things I’m not ready to talk about, and especially via letters, happened in my life. ~~She  I thought~~

And don’t worry, I saw and experienced enough to last me for many lifetimes in there. Although, I don’t remember even a half of it. Or maybe I don’t want to remember…? ~~Darkness   I saw something~~

Anyway, I’ll be waiting for your return. I missed you dearly, me sorela.

Your ~~stupid~~ brother, Orion

 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Orion is getting anxious. Being here in the open, with all the people around… He just wants to be back in the workshop, working on something. His fingers are tingling as they are almost every time since he came back from the Labyrinth and isn’t repairing something. It’s a strange and alien but at the same time welcome sensation. It makes the trip almost worth it…

He can already see the top of the crimson sails, _Ocio_ staring back at him, when someone climbs up. He recognized his sister right away, he always does. She is too impatient to wait until the lift will make it all the way up. She is wearing her traveling gear. The dark blue scarf is still covering the lower part of her face and the goggles are resting in her dark curly hair. The colours of her cloth pale thanks to the Sun under which she is sailing her whole life. Carrying their family legacy as a caravan leader.

When she sees him, Goal sighs with relief and ran towards him. Orion, not being ready for it, almost collapses under her weight when she jumps onto him.

“You stupid piece of… I missed you!” she says, crying.

Orion tightens his embrace and buries his head into her dusty clothing. She smells like Sun, sand and mole grease. “I miss you, too, sis.”

When she lets go of him, Goal looks at him. Examining him from head to toe. Her eyes first land on his new tattoos. Looking for the infamous triangle no less. However, that is already hidden by the other tattoo. Complimenting it while hiding it at the same time. It is a tradition that whoever had ventured into the darkness of the canyon and came back gets a simple tattoo – the Noctis Triangle. Orion isn’t the one to dishonoured tradition, so he let the tattoo master, Equanimity, mark him with such symbol. However, this tradition isn’t saying anything about what the bearer of such a mark can or can’t do with it… The same can be said about his ‘new’ sigil.

Running her finger over it, Goal says, “You always wanted to be somehow special, fradelo. It’s beautiful.”

She is smiling and crying at the same time. Orion reaches with his hand to wipe the tears rolling down her cheeks. His skin so pale in comparison to hers. The suntan he once had all gone but hers is still fresh from her travels. When he is lowering his hand, Goal’s brown eyes land on his missing left ring finger.

She takes his hand into hers and sighs. “What that bitch did to you? Is it because of her you went there? You stupid…” she doesn’t finish and hugs him again. Then she puts her hand over his shoulder and says, “Come on, let’s head home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fradelo - brother  
> sorela - sister  
> Ocio - Noctis symbol


	3. Chapter 3

Got a new tattoo. I had a rough idea about how it should look but Equanimity made it happened. Made it even better.

Also, I’m now working for Liliana. Her caravan isn’t big, and her routes aren’t as long as others but I’m happy. Have ‘sails to work on and that’s all I need. And also, because I ~~finally~~ got my own workshop. It’s small but it will do. But must say I miss the big cavern down under the city, that place has its magic… Shortly before I joined Liliana’s caravan, I even managed to negotiate to have night shifts. ~~Finally…~~

Hope you’ll be able to make it for the Carnival. Heard your schedule got messed up by corporation’s bureaucracy.

I miss you.

                   Orion

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

You’ll better draw the tattoos in your next letters, Pipi. I want to recognize every each one of them! I know you’ll get more until I make it to Noctis.

Yes, Abundance obscurant system tried to fuck with us, but it wasn’t anything I can’t deal with. Nobody unsmarts Cunicio. So, don’t worry, we’ll be able to come back before the storm season starts. Can’t wait to see my people-hating brother actually enjoying himself outside the workshops for once in a while.

I’m proud of you, Orion! Making a name for yourself amongst mechanics. Liliana is a good woman, don’t let go of this job. And your own place! I can already imagine you’ll be more productive without all the ~~annoying~~ people around. The things you can do instead of staring, snarling or yelling at them… (sorry, I had to tease you, pipi) You will return down into that cavern when you become the bigger animal amongst mechanics. You are on the right path.

After all those years, I still can’t get how can you work during the night, Pipi. Since you were a little you would be more active after the sunset, you almost drove father insane at one point.

Love you!

          Goal


	4. Chapter 4

Was at the council yesterday… Had to, because of the voting of our new Prince.

I don’t like him, Goal. He’s too flashy for my taste, ~~has too many triangles…~~ But everybody loves him. I was one of the few who wasn’t voting for him. His name is Dandolo, paon – Shadow, even his merchant name is flashy… I can tell that he’s missing plains.

                                                                                                                       Orion

PS.: Sorry for this letter being nothing but me venting, but I needed to get it out of my system.

 

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

I know Dandolo, almost everyone does. He’s one bloody good pilot! And all the things I heard about him are good. I bet you’ll start liking him, too, fradelo. In time. You’re the chief engineer after all. You two have to work together or at least tolerate each other. If not, the whole city will crumble and fall.

Don’t you dare destroying my home, Pipi!

And don’t be sorry, Orion. I do the same sometimes, too.

     Your loving sister, Goal


	5. Chapter 5

I got a puppy. Can you believe that?

She’s so small but her previous master said she’ll grow up. And if she will be after her mother, she’ll be _huge_. But that will take time. Now she’s just so tiny and can’t even bark properly. The sounds she does are adorable.

Hope you’ll be home soon.

Orio

PS.: her name’s Cassiopea

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

You? Having a puppy?! I can’t simply believe, pipi! Didn’t know you can connect or interact with another living being beside me! I’m happy for you though. You need at least some company in your life. In that big cavern of yours…

Take care of her!

                                                                                                         With love, Goal

**Author's Note:**

> Also, thanks to all the folks at our Technomancer Discord for being awesome 24/7! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
